


General Kenobi's hair

by SWModdy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hair Braiding, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-06 09:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11597373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/pseuds/SWModdy
Summary: Obi-Wan didn't intend to grow out his hair but oh well, this is what happens when you don't remember to cut it





	1. Chapter 1

His hair is getting in his face.

Its getting in his face and its becoming a real annoyance which blowing it out of his face is no longer helping because its gotten much to long and with a low grumble, Obi-Wan pushed a few long strands behind his ear before pushing himself straight from where he had been leaning over the holo display of the surrounding area.

“General?” Cody tilted his helmet at him, most likely looking at him curiously and Obi-Wan waved at him, marching over to a crate.

“Just give me a moment.” He squatted down and reached into it, rummaging quickly. Come on, he knew he’d seen-aha!

Pulling out a wire, Obi-Wan pulled his hair back and tied it with the wire. It would do until he could get his hair cut or something.

Giving his head a little shake and smiling when none of the hair fell into his face, Obi-Wan returned to the map. “Alright Cody, lets continue.”

But Cody was looking between the crate and Obi-Wan, incredulity leaking off him into the Force as he did. “Did…General did you just tie your hair back with an electric wire?”

Raising his brows at his commander, Obi-Wan gave a half nod. “Well yes, its not like I carry hair ties and my hair was getting in my face. I’ll get it cut soon enough so this is an emergency solution one.” He offered in what he felt was a sensible tone.

Cody seems to stare at him a long moment before he finally turns back to the map but Obi-Wan is getting the distinct feeling that the commander does NOT believe him.

But hey, the electric wire holds.

And starts a trend because Obi-Wan just can’t get to the part where he cuts his hair so he ends up with whatever make shift thing he finds to keep his hair out of his eyes. Its apparently all the rage on the holonet Ahsoka tells him with a wide toothy grin.

A game of ‘what is Kenobi wearing in his hair today.’

Great.

Apparently someone (and Obi-Wan strongly suspects Cody) has had enough eventually because a bag of hair ties end up on his desk on the Negotiator in his quarters one day about four weeks after the first electric wire incident.

His fans are apparently sad they can’t play their game anymore.

And then comes the offer.

“You know sir, if you want, I can braid your hair for you.” Waxer offered, peering at him. “I mean it would make it easier to keep your hair out of the way, keep it cleaner for a little while if things are blowing up around us.” He grinned.

Pondering it for a few seconds long enough for Waxer’s smile to get nervous and Cody to start making finger signals at the trooper, Obi-Wan eventually gave a hum. “That does sound like a good idea. If you don’t mind that is Waxer?”

“Not at all sir!” The clone looked delighted and pulled over a chair, beaming at his General.

Obi-Wan took the cue with a little chuckle and sat down, letting Waxer give his hair a quick brush out before the trooper started to braid, tugging lightly on Obi-Wan’s hair so not to make the braid too tight and give the General even more headaches.

It felt nice, soothing, it was enough to let tense muscle settle down and it also started a trend.

It seemed like pretty much all his troopers knew how to braid though Obi-Wan had a sneaking suspicion that some of them had only RECENTLY learned it via some of their other vods.

But who was he to argue about the result.

The result that had his shoulders lowering as he melted beneath the touch of careful hands braiding his hair away from his face and lightly scratching his scalp.

Hell it was almost enough to fall asleep from.

‘Joy can come in small packages.’ He thought drowsily as Longshot carefully tugged his hair.


	2. Braiding ways

“So let me get this straight, you’re just letting them braid you?” Anakin watched Obi-Wan, sitting on a small log with his legs folded beneath himself, an eyebrow raised as Boil was focusing intently on the copper hair as he carefully braided it. It was clear the vod was new at it.

“Mmmn, it makes them happy.” Obi-Wan gave a rather drowsy mutter. “Feels nice too. Why not, keeps my hair out of my eyes.” He let his head drop a bit more forward, sighing quietly in a noise that Anakin could only categorize as pure pleasure, the older man almost purring where he was kneeling on the ground with Boil sitting behind him on the log of a similar make to Anakin’s.

Between the two Jedi, the fire crackled merrily and warded off the chill of the night.

Honestly, Anakin couldn’t remember a time Obi-Wan had looked this relaxed that didn’t involve alcohol, meditation or sleep and then again it wasn’t always that calm with the latter.

That might be why he caught Waxer by the arm right before lights out after he had commed Padme real quick. “Could you bring a message to Commander Cody for me?” He was smiling to assure the trooper nothing was wrong.

Waxer blinked his amber eyes at him before nodding, saulting a bit. “Of course sir.” He sounded puzzled.

“Senator Amidala is willing to teach anyone who wants to learn some more advanced braiding techniques, for Obi-Wan, if anyone is interested that is.” He grinned a bit more, watching how Waxer took a moment to digest the information before pure and gleeful interest lit up in his eyes, the trooper giving a quick, eager nod.

“Of course sir, I’ll give him the message right now sir.” And with that the trooper shot off to find his commander, delight in his Force signature.

‘I do wonder if Padme knows what she got herself into.’ Anakin mused with a small grin before he ducked into his tent.

()()()

“I’m almost envious I don’t have hair.” Ahsoka grinned at her master, laying on her stomach as she watched the blond.

“Shut up Snips.” Anakin grumbled as Padme demonstrated another way of braiding the hairs that was quicker but made it look fuller at the same time. “I don’t see why she’s using me, I got shoulder length hair, Obi-Wan’s is much longer then mine.”

“Because you were teasing Obi-Wan, now shut up Knight Skywalker.” Padme offered quickly before turning back to her attentive students. “Now if you really want to make it seem even fuller, you put a few pins in like so.” She demonstrated on the thin braid to prove her point.

“Senator Amidala, you have mannequin heads! Please use them!” Anakin finally groaned. His hair felt weird.

“Shush.” She tapped him on the head with a wicked smile. “Now, Knight Skywalker unfortunately does not have long enough hair for me to demonstrate a Nabooan middle braid but no worries, we will do that one as while a bit more time consuming, would benefit Master Kenobi during fights as its less likely to unravel.” She pulled over a mannequin head with long hair.

She showed them a lot of braids and Anakin carefully undid his own as he joined his padawan on the floor, collapsing on his back as Padme went on about fisthtail braids, waterfall, five braids, side braids and something called a corset braid that Anakin HIGHLY doubted Obi-Wan would let the others do to him but she was still showing them.

()()()

“Is…Is he asleep?” Anakin stared, Obi-Wan’s chin on his chest with quiet puffs of breath escaping him, Cody’s hands in his hair as he was slowly finishing off what looked like a rather tight braid that was pulling all of Obi-Wan’s hair back into a very complicated with five lines instead of three.

“Yup, he’s been doing that a lot if they braid his hair when he’s tired.” Rex admitted. “Commander Cody has been comming me about it. Best way to get him to rest apparently.” He shrugged.

Anakin blinked a bit then smiled, settling back to his rations as Cody tied off the braid and then slowly and carefully tilted the older Jedi until he was resting with his head in Cody’s lap, letting the Jedi sleep.

‘Guess that’s one way to help him out.’ The blond mused.


	3. Corset braid

“Your…troopers did that?” The senator stared at Obi-Wan’s hair and the Jedi gave a low hum.

“Well yes, they wanted to do a more complicated look then usual since I was going to a charity ball, I wasn’t going to argue with them.” Obi-Wan chuckled and ran his hand lightly over the glittery band on the back of his head.

Honestly, how Waxer managed to learn to do a corset braid Obi-Wan would never understand and while the hair play had felt nice, he would only wear it for special occasions.

Like the charity ball for war refugees that Palpatine was arranging.

Technically speaking it was two braids, one on each side of his head with a ribbon band passing between it to mimic the style of a corset lacing.

Waxer had picked a soft green one with glittering stones that caught the light now and then and he claimed would match Obi-Wan’s eyes.

“But to be honest, I’m surprised at the amount of braids I do see around here. None has the wookie’s beat though.” The redhead smiled, grateful that his little misdirection had worked in bringing the attention to the delegation from Kashyyyk, all who wore several braids in their fur decorated with precious stones and bands.

“That would be your doing.” A quiet voice offered beside him and Obi-Wan looked down quickly, raising his eyebrow at the Senator beside him.

“Senator Amidala. What do you mean?” He glanced about.

“You popularized braiding quite a bit, its all over the holonet with everyone wanting to mimic you.” She grinned, a glass of something green and poisonus in her hand. “Take a good look at your legacy my friend.” She teased.

Obi-Wan gave a heavy blink and glanced about the room again. “Oh dear. Why would they… I mean, not that I’m not flattered, but why?”

“Because they admire you, you’re popular so the fact that you’re sporting a particular kind of hair style, the braiding you now favor, now they are trying to mimic you and gain favor with their voters.” She chuckled into her drink.

“Oh dear.” Obi-Wan hummed, crossing his arms over his chest with a faint frown on his face.

Then he chuckled warmly. “Did you know that both Ahsoka and Anakin also braids now? Ahsoka is better then Anakin too.”

Padme hummed a bit then eyed Obi-Wan’s hair style, her lips twitching into a faint smile. “You do look good though Obi-Wan. Whoever of your troopers did that, they did it well.”

“I won’t tell you how long I sat with Waxer peppering me with a water spray to pull it all as he wanted.” He passed his hand over his hair, his smile slowly fading as Senator Amidala laughed softly beside him.

‘I’m going to have to shave this for my mission…’ He swallowed faintly.

He felt a weird sort of discomfort at the idea.

‘Its just hair… I’m not attached to hair.’ He reminded himself firmly.

Obi-Wan may not be attached to his hair however, but he was attached to the gentle attention he had gotten from his troopers.


	4. Shaved

The backlash had been expected.

The angry words Anakin had given him, the outright snubbing from his former padawan, Ahsoka’s disappointed and angry eyes as she avoided his gaze by staring at his boots, Satine’s yelling over the comm and the cool profession he had heard over the comm from Cody.

Yet it still hurt.

It was only by durasteel will that Obi-Wan kept a hold on his emotions as he was shipped out, almost eager to get out of the temple and away from Anakin and the accusing eyes and Ahsoka’s sad teary ones.

Almost.

Cody’s cool professional voice lingered in his ears.

He couldn’t help but…well not fear, never fear, but worry about the rest of his troopers reactions and actions.

Quietly he sighed and then focused back on piloting. He knew they’d be awaiting him on the Negotiator and then they would be off to Ryloth.

He landed in the hanger and got out, feeling the shock ping through the Force as he stepped out of his ship and greeted Cody.

It took him a moment to realize what the shock was about when he caught Waxer without his helmet staring at Obi-Wan’s short hair.

Right.

That.

Obi-Wan licked his lips and then focused, throwing himself into work.

Work was easy.

Work didn’t require emotions and didn’t require soothing.

And so General Kenobi worked hard, doing his best, planning with Yularen and Cody, strategizing with them and whichever Jedi he was working with at the time.

Not Anakin though.

Anakin hadn’t spoken to him since the whole mess of a mission properly came to light, that was a month now.

It was enough to drive a wedge deep into Obi-Wan.

‘Peace and serenity, peace and serenity.’ Obi-Wan reminded himself.

And then he almost jumped out of his skin when gloved fingertips brushed the short buzz of hair on his head, looking up in shocked surprise to meet Cody’s blank face.

It was Cody’s hand.

“…Do that again sir, and I’ll transfer to another unit.”

Obi-Wan stared up at the other man for a few moments before giving a slow nod and then leaning into the gentle hand now brushing the short spikes of his hair, taking the comfort it was.

It didn’t make what he had done alright, it would never make what he had done alright but it was the start of acceptance back by the people he cared about. Swallowing tightly, Obi-Wan pressed into the hand currently rubbing his scalp.

It felt different and Obi-Wan felt himself missing the long hair along with the easy report he used to have with everyone.

‘…Guess attachment has always been my biggest fault.’ He let the bitter thought fill his mind and then pressed his forehead against Cody’s armored hip, letting out soft, shuddering breath.

It was a step towards forgiveness however when Cody didn’t remove his hand and instead continued gently pressing his fingertips through Obi-Wan’s short hair.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Through Your Eyes I See](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886306) by [I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning/pseuds/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning)




End file.
